Pin Pals
by SuperFangirl88
Summary: A series of Dramione drabbles I wrote for a challenge. Hermione requests a pinpal and starts writing with an unknown 'Dragon' Everyone in the group I was in loved this story. I hope you will as well.
1. Chapter 1

The pin pals

I do not own characters.

Hermione knew it was stupid, but she was lonely. Harry and Ginny had a life, kids, careers. They hardly ever had time to play catch up with their old friend. Ron and her barely spoke since their nasty break up. She had little to no friends anymore and she was desperate for someone to confide in. So she had placed an add in the daily prophet, hoping against all odds to find a kindred heart.

Looking for an intelegent pin pal. No strings attatched. Do not need to reveal identity. Just looking for corsespondence. Please owl to box #3 at Hogsmeade.

A few days later, while sitting in the great hall eating breakfast a post owl dropped a small envelope in front her. It had a green plain was seal in the back and in the front was written in clean cursive, pin pal. She quickly slipped it into her rhobes and left the great hall for her personal office.

Sitting at her large cherry oak desk she checked the letter for curses before breaking the seal

Dear Pin Pal.

I do not know why I am even writing, maybe I am more desperate for a friendly talk than I ever imagined. I would like to know a little about who I am writing. Basics. Age, sex, so on. I am 27 and male. Pureblood but not into the prejudices that come with that topic. Just a basic understanding. I have a good career, but no close friends or confidants. I fought in the war, ended up on the winning side after many complications, family issues standing in the way. You said intelegent. Well I passed all of my owls almost top class... Barely being beaten for grades, so I do not believe this will be a problem. Please respond of you would like to write.

Yours... Lets call me Dragon.

She smiled at the letter and pulled out a slip of paper and her favorite quill for writing and began her response.

Hello Dragon,

Thank you for responding. I am 28 years of age, but only from using a time turner many years ago. Long story there... Maybe one day I will share it. I am female, I WAS top in all of my classes at the school I attended and pride myself on those grades. I am a teacher, I will say that and leave it at that. I am a muggleborn. So I am glad to hear you say prejudices do not matter to you. I did not ask for my magic, it was given to me. I am very glad you wrote and do hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

...You may call me Ophelia.

She placed the letter in an envelope and place a small dollop of deep purple wax to the back, before she called for an owl to send the letter. Maybe just maybe things would start getting interesting in her life after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Pin Pals- Part two

Hermione was surprised that evening when an owl started tapping on her bedroom window. She gave it a small owl treat before ripping into the envelope, not even bothering to check it this time. It was the same style of envelope, with the same plane green wax seal, although the letter had much more length it this time.

Dear Ophelia,

For one let me say I love the name that you have chosen. Did you choose a Shakespearian name on purpose? I have found in my years outside of school, that I very much enjoy his works. He was a very talented muggle writer. So you are a muggleborn, I always have wondered how you situated yourself to the wizarding world, it had to be terrifying... I have said I am a pureblood. My family comes from very long, very 'superior' lines. We have been around for centuries, although I will say no more for fear you will figure out who you are speaking with. Maybe one day... But not today... I grew up brainwashed to believe you and your 'kind' were dirty and did not deserve to have any magic in your bodies. It made me quite a prat in my school years, and is the reason I have so few friends now. I was always disrespectful and I now find myself wondering how the people I used to bully would feel about me now if I were to write apologizing... one person in particular... Anyway. Please do not let what I have just told you make you stop writing me, as I am no longer that young man. My family has all but died, my mother mentally unstable after my father perished away in prison. So all of the families business has fallen upon my shoulders and I have fought hard to build this once dark company into a respectable empire... You are a teacher? Are you married? Do you have children? I have never been married, I long to one day find a witch to carry my family name on with, I long to one day have children. But I do not want just some gold digger who only wants my name and money. I do not want just some warm body, but a soul mate who I can connect with, whom I can share my life with. I will sign this off now Ophelia, before I become to sappy and make myself vomit. Hope you are well and hope to hear back soon.

Yours always,

Dragon

Hermione had to smile at the young man writing her, he seemed so sincere in his words. Wow what a childhood he must have had. She hoped whoever he wanted to apologize to would accept it, he seemed like a good man. She showered and pulled on her long night dress before pulling her small portable table top to the bed and pulling out her parchment and quill.

Dear Dragon.

My heart aches for you and the childhood you must have missed out on. But I am glad you have seen the error of your thoughts or brain washings. I am not married nor do I have children. I was close once, engaged to a man I have known since my early teens. But three months before we were to be wed I caught him in our bed with another woman. I left him on the spot, and also lost a long friendship in the process. He was once one of my best friends, but friends and someone who loves you would not do something like that to you. I was offered a job teaching at my old school soon after and have happily lived there since. I have a defense against the dark arts professor here. And yes I love children and one day hope to find a wizard to settle down with and have our own little family. Until then I prepare these young minds to go out into the world and be able to defend themselves. I understand the longing for a soul to connect with, for someone to love you for more than just your brain, money or name. I also long for that. And I hope someday we will both find in life what we wish. It is also grand of you to change your families company for the better and I commend you for you efforts, you sound like a good man. Everyone makes mistakes remember that. And I do hope that when you find the nerve to apologize to those you have hurt that they accept it. I chose Shakespeare because that is what my mother would read to me when I was a child. It holds a special place in my heart. I am getting ready for bed, as I have an early class in the morning. But I do also hope to hear from you soon. Good night my Dragon, sweet dreams to you.

Yours,

Ophelia

She sealed her envelope and sent it off with the owl, who had for some reason waited patiently for her to respond. She gave him an extra treat before crawling under her covers and drifting off to sleep, dreaming of a ivory colored Dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Pin Pals- Part Three

The next morning passed in a rush for Professor Granger. Her third year class had tackled a boggart, many with no problems. But I was still a stressful class to deal with and by the time lunch rolled around she was ravenous. She rushed in late to lunch and had just taken her seat when a letter was dropped in front of her. She smiled at the sight of it and gently tucked it into the front of her robes. She ate her sandwich quickly and then made her way to her office to read her letter.

She broke the same green seal away and dug in, a thoughtful smile on her face.

Dear Ophelia,

Forgive me for starting my letter this way, but, What an arse! Your ex sounds like a piece of threstle dung to me. No man should cheat on a woman, especially one who he is about to be wed too. I am sorry you had to go through this and that you lost such a long friendship as well. I have never been that close, my mother used to try to set me up with witches, pureblood bints who my quill I am using had more intelligent than. You deserve a man who will place you number one in his life and heart... That he didn't it treachery. I do hope one day you will find a wizard to treat you as you believe. Your subject is amazing! How long have you been at your post? For one your age that is a brilliant accomplishment. I have also thought long and hard and I have decided to write a letter or two to some people I have wronged in the past... just to test the waters. There was one girl in my school that I was dreadful to, maybe one day I will have the courage to write to her as well. I have a day full of dull meetings with private investors for my company. But I would love to go home to a letter from my new friend. I do hope you have a good day and your children behave themselves. Please keep writing as your letters have become to be the brightest part of my day, thank you for giving me them.

Yours always,

Dragon.

She smiled and tucked her letter into her desk before rushing off to her next class.

Later that afternoon, her last class finally finished, she sat herself back down at her desk and began her letter to her Dragon.

Dearest Dragon,

I do hope your dull meetings have not clogged your brilliant mind too much today and that they have gone as well as you have hoped. Your letter have become a bright spot to my days as well, and I thank you in return for corresponding with me. I have been very lonely since moving her. My closest friends actually married each other, it was lovely, but they both play quidditch professionally and that keeps them very busy. They also have two lovely children, whom I am the godmother to. I hardly ever see them and I miss them fiercely. I have been at my post for four years now and I deeply enjoy it. Education has always meant so much to me and I love to help children along in my field. I do hope that you get a good response from those you may write to. I hope that the people in our world actually learnt from such a cruel war. I lost many close friends to it and I hope their sacrifice has not been in vain. And thank you for your kind words on the matter of my ex. But in all honesty I am glad I found out what a pig he was before i married him. I have remained close to his family, and he has been shunned for a while by them for his actions. But I do wish him well, the war changed him in many ways and not in good ones. My day was long but well, and well worth the long hours. My classes have been going very well this year. I am off to dinner now, but I wait for your next post. Have a good evening my dragon.

Always,

Ophelia.

She went to the owlry to send off her letter before going down to eat her meal. Awaiting the post she hoped to receive that evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Pin Pals- part 4

Hermione was so glad the day was over. It had been a good, but challenging day. She has eaten dinner before retiring to her quarters to finish grading some reports that were due the next week. As usual she got lost in her work and was startled when a insisting tapping started on her window. Jumping up excitedly she flung open her window for an unfamiliar owl. He was large and quite beautiful, his feathers full and black and his eyes a beautiful yellow like the moon. He gently hooted at her and offered his leg to her. She took the offered letter and gave him a few treats, expecting him to fly off, but he say at perched at her desk, waiting.

She smiled at the familiar pwnmanship and quickly opened her newest letter from Dragon.

Dearest Ophelia,

Thank you writing me so quickly. I was so glad to see my letter sitting on my desk when I arrived home. I am glad your day was a success, you deserve those. My meetings were full as expected, but they all went well! I now have quite a few new investors in my company. Soon it will be where I want it to be. I want to know more about you. What are your interests? Do you like sports? Do you draw or write? I like to sketch and play the piano. Two talents my parents forced upon me that I actually enjoy. I am also sorry for using a new owl, his name is Maximous, my own personal owl. He is faster and safer to send post with. I have instructed him to wait for your next letter, I do hope that is ok. He is quite gentle. I hope you have a great evening. Looking forward to hearing from you as always.

Yours,

Dragon

Hermione smiled largely as she sat aside her work and grabbed a blank page to write back. And anyone who knew her would know, Hermione granger NEVER sets work aside for anything or one.

Dearest Dragon,

I am so glad to hear your day has gone smoothly and you now have more people helping with your company. It sounds like it must keep you dreadfully busy. What does your company do? Do you invent or sell things? What an I into... My what a question! I do not draw but I do enjoy painting. I'm not the best but it is a good outlet to have around. I do write a little... I'm almost embarrasses to tell you, but I write romance novel's. I even have one published under a fake name and it has done so well for itself. I am about to go soak in a got bubble bath with a book now. I do hope to hear from you soon. Please do take care.

Yours,

Ophelia

She smiled as she tied the letter to Maximous's foot and have him a pet. He gave her a gentle boo before flying out into the night.

She sighed and went to draw her bath, her grades left unfinished in her table.


	5. Chapter 5

Pin Pals - Part 5

A month had flown by for Hogwarts Professor of defense, filled with letters from her Dragon and grades to be marked. She found herself liking him more and more the more they wrote. So she was expecting a letter from him when a owl tapped at her window. An ordinary post owl flew in and dropped a letter into her lap before flying out.

On the front read her name, typed. On the back wax a dark green was seal with a cursive M engraved into it. Her heart thudded... That was the Malfoy seal! She checked the letter for curses and found none so with a sigh she opened it.

Hello Hermione Granger. I hope my letter finds you in good health. I know you must be surprised to receive a letter from me. I would like to say a few things to you. First let me start by saying I am sorry. I am so sorry. I regret so many of the things I have said and done to you throughout the years. I was a evil little prat, cruel to you and your friends. My parents started teaching when I was a toddler that muggleborns and half breeds were beneath me. That we were a superior breed to your own. That you never deserved your magic, nor anyone who would support you. But you always were better than me. In all of our classes, no matter how hard I tried, my best you had beaten. It is no excuse but still... I pray that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I am no longer the man I used to be... Someone has opened my eyes even more than any wore or torture could. It has taken me well over a month to build my courage to write you. I will understand if you never write back... If you never forgive me. But know your face as my dreadful aunt tortured you still haunts me to this day... I am so sorry for not saving you. So sorry for calling you names and attacking you. Please keep yourself safe... I hope I hear from you.

Draco Malfoy

Her eyes had misted over as she read until tears fell down her cheeks. She had no idea why the words meant so much but she did know why she believed them. They sounded as though they could have come from her Dragon... Her Dragon... Her Dragon. It couldn't be. She swiped away the years before writing back to Draco.

Dear Draco,

You will never understand how much your words have meant to me. I believe you and I am sorry you were raised the way you were. I know it had to be hard. Thank you for writing me. I do not think any of us are the same people we were before the war. I do forgive you Draco. Whole heartedly. I hope you are well and leading a happy life. I am also sorry about the loss of your father... My condolences.

Hermione Granger.

She mailed it with a smile a thought forming in her head. She pulled out another paper and wrote to Dragon. Telling him she had had a lovely day. And was waiting for him next letter... She pushed the thoughts of him being Draco to the side. Perhaps one day she would find out the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Pin Pals - Part 6

The next two months flew by quickly and autumn quickly turned into winter. The fallen leaves had been blown away by gusty winter winds that swept in blankets of sparkling snow. Her and Dragon became closer and closer. She had even received another letter from Draco. He had thanked her for her forgiveness and told her if she ever needed anything to never hesiatate to ask. She was curled up in her queters one Thursday evening, grading papers as usual when Maximous brought her a letter.

My Dearest Ophelia,

These past few months have been amazing, and that is all because of you. You have become a bright ray of sunshine in my otherwise dark world. Your letters make me so happy and I always look forward to receiving them. I know when we first started this up we agreed to no strings. No personal identities. But I wanted to ask if we could meet in person. I long to see the face that I have only imagined. Please think about my request. No matter what or who you are I will always cherish our friendship.

As always,

Your Dragon

She stared at the note, her heart hammering in her chest. This was it. Surly she was not the only one who felt the way she did. Honestly she had started falling for her Dragon and already had an idea of who he may possibly be. But was she ready... It was now or never.

She waited until the following morning and sent a return letter to him.

Dearest Dragon,

I cannot say that I am not nervous... But I have been wanting to request this as well. I find myself longing to have a picture in my head of this amazing man I spend so much time speaking with. I am free this weekend... And if you could work me in I would like to meet you Saturday evening at the three broomstick. Perhaps at 6? You will know it is me by my dress. I will be in a emerald green long sleeve dress and will set at the bar. Please let me know if this will suite. I cannot wait to see your face Dragon.

Your Ophelia.

Nervously she sent the letter out and picked at her breakfast, waiting to get her reply. It was only a short time later that a familiar black owl came and dropped a new letter in her toast, gently stealing a peck and a piece of bacon before flying back out.

She slipped out of the great hall and all but ran to her room to read her note.

Dearest Ophelia,

I also cannot wait to see your face. You have made me a truly happy man today. Saturday cannot get here quick enough. You will know me by a flower, I will have a single red rose when I find you. I cannot wait Ophelia. I just hope I meet any expectations you may have of me.

Yours always,

Dragon


	7. Chapter 7

Pin Pals - Part 7.

By the way you guys, Thank you SO much for liking my story so much. Makes me feel ubber special. After this one I am going to try to make Part 8 possibly a sexy one for tonight's theme change at 10 pm est. But I wanted to thank yall for following my stories all day... Sorry for all of the typos and stuff my phone hates me and I am trying to fic those now... smile emoticon

Hermione was so nervous, her heart was in her throat as she rolled her hose up her legs and pulled her silk green dress on, The long sleeves hid her scars and made her feel more confident. She took time to do her make up, light as usual but actually making an effort to look nice for Dragon. Her hair she curled carefully, making sure it wasn't frizzy and wild. After a spritz of perfume she was ready.. She tugged on her black wool pea coat, black scarf and slate grey gloves. She placed a charm to keep her boots dry and warm and tracked out into the snowy grounds. Once at the gates she closed her eyes and apparated to the three broomsticks. She still had a few moments before he would arrive so she closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart down, before finally heading into the bar.

She draped her jacket on high back bar stool and slid into her seat, motioning for a glass of wine to steady her nerves. The clock behind the bar struck six and she felt her nerves fraying, her heart feeling as though it would jump out of her chest. She heard a throat clear behind her and steeled herself, this was it. Time to meet the man she had spent the last three months straight talking to. Slowly she turned and smiled up at the man. He was tall, lean and wearing a pair of dark grey dress slacks and a white button up shirt, his dress jacket over his arm and a single long stemmed rose in his hand. His blond hair was slightly longer than she had remembered it and his grey eyes were wide in surprise as she stood.

"Hello Draco." she greeted, smiling encouragingly at him. "I had hoped it was you." he shook his head and gave her a smile in return. "Hello Hermione." he handed her the rose and bent to place a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I can't say I had hoped for anyone in particular, honestly. I had just hoped it would be someone who could see past... well my past." she nodded and slipped back onto her bar stool. "Are you going to leave now that you know who I am?" he shook his head and sat down beside her, motioning for a drink. "Are you going to stop writing now that you know who I am?" she let out a small chime of laughter as she shook her head. "Draco I had an idea that it could be you after you wrote me the letter as yourself." he shot her a surprised look before taking a sip from his glass. "I am glad it was you Draco." he glanced up and was shocked when she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I have found myself falling hard to Dragon." he met her eyes shocked and was surprised to see such honesty on her face. "And after you wrote me I had hoped it was you."

The awkwardness soon passed and they chatted a few hours away, talking like old friends and not old enemies. When the clock chimed 8 she startled. "Draco, I want to meet you again." he nodded and grinned down at her. "I would like that Hermione." he helped her into her coat and guided her outside. She gazed up at him as they stood in the middle of the cobblestone street in front of the bar. "May I kiss you?" he whispered as his hands reached for her. She nodded, tipping her head to look up at him. Gently his hands enveloped her face and he bent down, breathing in her scent as he went. His lips caressed hers gently and at his touch her lips parted on a sigh, her tong darted out to meet his, dancing gently together. After a few moments they broke apart, both breathing heavily. He smiled down at her gently his hands caressing her face. "Write me tonight?" she smiled and nodded "I will, Dragon." he gave a small chuckle and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Thank you my Ophelia. Good night." "Sweet dreams Draco." They both set off in different directions, both turning to glance at each other again. Giving a small wave he apparated home, she did the same, apparating to the castle gates, hurrying home to write to him again.

Hope their meeting was up to yalls expectations.


	8. Chapter 8

Pin Pals- Part Ten - The big day

The wedding plans seemed to take forever. Even with the help of her best friends it was a huge ordeal to take on. It was after all a Malfoy wedding and these things had to be classy. It was also a very first. Never had someone less than a Pureblood married into the family name and fortune. The venue was reserved, where else but the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts? Spring would have sprung by them and Mrs Sprout promised to have a floral haven prepared for their big day. The band was booked, the cake was picked. The bridesmaids had been picked, their dresses all being tailored. The groomsman were all prepared and their suits being made. All that was left was her dress and their rings.

Isn't it funny how time seems to fly by so quickly when you have something huge to plan? It seemed like in a blink of any eye the big day was here. The dress had been picked, the flowers arrived just in time. And the afternoon found Hermione in her flowing gown. Lace and gemstones cradled her bosumn, layers of tuel fell down her legs to cover her short glittering heels. Ginny had done her makeup beautifully, causing her eyes to stand out beautifully from her face. Her hair was braided partially up into of her head and fell in ringlets around her shoulders.

The girls looked gorgeous in their baby blue dresses. They were all knee length and clung right to their breasts before spilling over in layers of silk. Her stomach was in nervous knocks when she heard a knock on her door. She went to crack The door and was surprised when it would open no further. She smiled when she heard his gentle voice.

"Ophelia?" be questioned "Hello Dragon." she greeted, a smile overtaking her nervous lip biting. "What are you doing down here?" "Don't worry I know I can't see you. I just wanted to let you know that you are making me the happiest man today. I can't wait to see you walk down that isle towards me. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." she felt her eyes mist over and gently waved a hand over her eyes. "I love you so much Draco." she choked a little, forcing herself to control her emotions. "I love you too Hermione. See you in a little while." she smiled as she heard his footsteps trot off, her nervous knots disapeared.

...

The crowd had come. Hundreds of people coming to watch the Slytherin Prince marry the Gryffindor Princess. The isle was decorated in beautiful white roses that hung down the walk way. The isle runner was a layer of beautiful green ivy and miss, a layer is twinkling Carrie lights floated around the grounds. Turning the dusk light into a romantic evening. The scent of roses and Jasmine hung in the air.

The music started and the girls made their way down the isle towards the men waiting patiently. The groom stood in a white tux, with matching baby blue vests and bow tie. The guys in baby blue tux and white vest and bow ties.

Everyone held their breath when Arthur stepped down the isle with her on his arm. She was lovely, even though you couldn't see her face from the long catherdal veil that hung over her face. They came to a stop in front of Draco, and of asked on a later date l he would deny the face that his eyes were misted over, and Arthur gently lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, before placing her hand into Draco's hand. Their eyes met and did not break apart until they had both tearily said their vows to each other. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and a rush of magic surged through them. They broke apart to the cheers and turned to from at their friends, families and cameras.

They were now man and wife. Mr and Mrs Malfoy. They had the rest of their lives to create beautiful memories together. They made their way down the isle and towards the garden's to take pictures. The smiles on their face never disapearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Pin Pals- The proposal Part 9 I do believe.

This is a continuation of my Pin Pals story from last week! If you click the #pinpals it should pop up. Also I am on my phone and my auto correct hates my stories so bear with me. smile emoticon

Hermione and Draco's relationship was going strong. They had been officially dating for over eight months now and Draco knew without a doubt that she was the one for him. They had a connection like he had never had with anyone before. The letters had opened such an amzing thing for them and he would always be grateful for responding to her ad.

Harry and Ron had finally come to accept it, but it had taken a good lashing from Hermione first, his Ophelia was a force to be reckoned with.

So he found himself thinking about their future. He knew she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Some may think the young man was moving too fast but Draco knew she was his soul mate. He knew that after her he would never want another woman in his arms or his heart.

So he went to Paris on a 'work trip' searching for her ring. It took him weeks or searching to finally find a ring her wanted for her. It was simple, yet beautiful. Big but not huge. It was set in a mixture of both white gold and gold and it had a large one karat diamond that was nestled in between two smaller diamonds. Inlaid in the band were tiny emeralds and rubies. The whole ring represented them in a whole.

So he planned, he planned the date, the restaurant, a photographer and he was ready. He sent her a bouquet of orchids (morbid but her favriote flowers) with a note telling her to dress nicely, he was taking her out that evening.

...

Hermione was nervous. Draco always doted upon her. Flowers randomly, nice expensive chocolates delivered to the school. Random visits to see her. But this time felt odd... Important really. So she took her time getting ready. Wore a dress she knew he loved, when she wore is it always ended up needed repaired from his frantic fingers ripping the delecate material. She pulled her hair up into an elegant french twist and charmed it to stay in place before she did her make up. She was just placing the back on her last earring a knock sounded on her door. She smiled as she glanced at the click, he was always perfect on time.

She opened the door and felt the butterflies apear as always. He smiled softly at her and his eyes dialated at her appearance. "Hello my love." he greeted as he stepped in to place a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled up at him and gasped when he pulled a bouquet of red roses out behind his back.

"Draco!" She exclaimed as she leaned into the petals to smell them. She sighed as she took them from his hands and brought them into her kitchen to fetch a vase.

When she was finished she placed the arangement on her desk and made her way back to him. "Thank you Dragon." she whispered as she placed a small kiss to his cheek. He grinned and guided her out of her chamber's and towards the great hall. "We are going to the gate's and then I will apparate us to our restaraunt. Is that ok?" she nodded as she placed her arms into his and they made their way through the castle. Students were still filing about and they all smiled at the couple as they went by.

They made their way out into the night air and across the quite grounds. Once at the gate's he pulled her into his arms and placed his lips at her ear, whispering to her softly. "I love you Ophelia. No matter what." she smiled as he brought his lips to hers, popping them away from the grounds in the process.

When she opened her eyes and pulled away from his enticing lips, she found herself in a very elegant restaraunt, the smells in the air making her mouth water. He smiled down at her and guided her towards the front desk with a hand on the small of her back.

The room had an earthy feel to it. The walls were dark wood pannles and the floor a shiny hard wood as well with plus ornate carpets strewn about. The room was out with candles at each table and small glittering fairy lights around the ceiling. Her heart felt right with emotions as the host led them to their table. Who would have ever believed she would be spoiled like this by him. That a filthy little mudblood would cause the prince of purebloods to treat her this way. Draco gently pulled her away out from the table and pushed her up before taking his seat across from her. He asked for a bottle of miscoto before the host stepped away.

They chatted as they always did, never any awkwardness between them. "So darling I was looking at a nice cottage is Hogsmeade last week." she glanced up sharply at such a death change of topics. "Why would you need a cottage there?" he smiled across the table at her and stood up, making his way around the table. Her heart sped up and her eyes listed over as he hit one knee in front of her, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"Hermione Granger, my Ophelia, you have quickly become my everything. You have my heart in your tiny hands and I believe you have held it since about out second letter. You are everything I had ever imagined my soul mate being. You are strong and brave and you fight fiercely for what you believe in, for me. And I swear, should you say yes, to fight just as fiercely for you. I swear to keep you safe for all the years we may be blessed with together. You will never want for anything. Hermione, my Ophelia, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" she broke into sobs as he finished nervously, reaching into his pocket to pull out a black leather box, opening it to hold out the ring to her.

She threw her arms around his neck tears of happiness falling into his suite coat. " Yes! Yes I will marry you my Dragon. Yes, yes, Yes!" they shared a pasionate kiss as the other patrons around them clapped and awwed. He slipped the ring on her finger and the charm sized it to for her finger perfectly.

They finished their dinner with huge smiles on their faces, sipping their sweet wine. "Now Draco, why the cottage there?" he smiled as he reached across to run her hand gently with his fingertips. "I thought it would be close enough to the castle for your work and quiet enough for a family one day." her eyes listed over again and she beamed across the table at him. "Out own house?" he nodded and she blinked back tears. "To start a family in?" he nodded once more and smiled gently at her. "I want it all with you Hermione. In time when we are ready." She nodded as shed finished her glass of wine, her mind spinning to all the details of their future.

A beautiful wedding, a new home to share with him, curly blond headed children calling her mum. Yes this is what destiny was... And it was sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

Pin Pals- Part Ten - The big day

The wedding plans seemed to take forever. Even with the help of her best friends it was a huge ordeal to take on. It was after all a Malfoy wedding and these things had to be classy. It was also a very first. Never had someone less than a Pureblood married into the family name and fortune. The venue was reserved, where else but the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts? Spring would have sprung by them and Mrs Sprout promised to have a floral haven prepared for their big day. The band was booked, the cake was picked. The bridesmaids had been picked, their dresses all being tailored. The groomsman were all prepared and their suits being made. All that was left was her dress and their rings.

Isn't it funny how time seems to fly by so quickly when you have something huge to plan? It seemed like in a blink of any eye the big day was here. The dress had been picked, the flowers arrived just in time. And the afternoon found Hermione in her flowing gown. Lace and gemstones cradled her bosumn, layers of tuel fell down her legs to cover her short glittering heels. Ginny had done her makeup beautifully, causing her eyes to stand out beautifully from her face. Her hair was braided partially up into of her head and fell in ringlets around her shoulders.

The girls looked gorgeous in their baby blue dresses. They were all knee length and clung right to their breasts before spilling over in layers of silk. Her stomach was in nervous knocks when she heard a knock on her door. She went to crack The door and was surprised when it would open no further. She smiled when she heard his gentle voice.

"Ophelia?" be questioned "Hello Dragon." she greeted, a smile overtaking her nervous lip biting. "What are you doing down here?" "Don't worry I know I can't see you. I just wanted to let you know that you are making me the happiest man today. I can't wait to see you walk down that isle towards me. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." she felt her eyes mist over and gently waved a hand over her eyes. "I love you so much Draco." she choked a little, forcing herself to control her emotions. "I love you too Hermione. See you in a little while." she smiled as she heard his footsteps trot off, her nervous knots disapeared.

...

The crowd had come. Hundreds of people coming to watch the Slytherin Prince marry the Gryffindor Princess. The isle was decorated in beautiful white roses that hung down the walk way. The isle runner was a layer of beautiful green ivy and miss, a layer is twinkling Carrie lights floated around the grounds. Turning the dusk light into a romantic evening. The scent of roses and Jasmine hung in the air.

The music started and the girls made their way down the isle towards the men waiting patiently. The groom stood in a white tux, with matching baby blue vests and bow tie. The guys in baby blue tux and white vest and bow ties.

Everyone held their breath when Arthur stepped down the isle with her on his arm. She was lovely, even though you couldn't see her face from the long catherdal veil that hung over her face. They came to a stop in front of Draco, and of asked on a later date l he would deny the face that his eyes were misted over, and Arthur gently lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, before placing her hand into Draco's hand. Their eyes met and did not break apart until they had both tearily said their vows to each other. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and a rush of magic surged through them. They broke apart to the cheers and turned to from at their friends, families and cameras.

They were now man and wife. Mr and Mrs Malfoy. They had the rest of their lives to create beautiful memories together. They made their way down the isle and towards the garden's to take pictures. The smiles on their face never disapearing.


	11. Chapter 11

Pin Pals- Part 11

Hermione and Draco had left for Jamaica the day following their wedding and had spent several weeks basking in the sun. They had made love multiple times a day, neither tiring of the other in anyway.

He had of course doted upon her, exquisate shopping sprees, luxurious spa days, delicious restaraunts. Anything she wished she had. At the and of their honeymoon Hermione was more than ready to head back to the castle, but was surprised when he apparated them in front of an adorable cottage in Hogsmeade. It was white with baby blue shutters. The front porch wrapped around the whole front of the house and two sturdy white rocking chairs day waiting. She glanced up at Draco confused. He smiled and placed a small key on the palm of her hand. She stared at it in wonder before throwing herself into his arms. He laughed heartily as she ran up the steps and into the house.

...

The first few months were heaven for the couple. They moved right into their house, happily spending evenings curled around one another after their workdays finished. But soon Hermione started becoming ill. She couldn't keep most of her food down, running to the loo to empty the contented of her stomach out each time they ate. Finally Drago scooped her up and rushed her to the castle and to Poppy.

She was pregnant. They were pregnant. They were going to have a baby. She was going to have his baby. His mind was sealing, a huge grin lighting his face up. They were going to be a family.

Hermione's morning sickness finally calmed down a month or so later and her small waste was soon round with their child. Her breast swolle with milk and her ankles swolle with fluid. She was happy yet miserable and she hated and loved it.

Finally one beautiful hot summer day she went into labor. He rushed her to St Mungos and Poppy rushed to her aid. After hours of labor the little Malfoy was finally there. He had a head full of blond curls already and a set of pipes on him too. He seemed to shake the whole hospital with his yells before Drago settled him against Hermiones chest, where he fell silent and asleep at once.

Scorpious James Malfoy had arrived. And right from the start he was mommy's boy. Drago slept beside their bed, rocking his son to sleep so his wife could recover, sketching several portraits of his family as they slept. He could never have been happier than in this moment right here. His own little family to take on the world and he couldn't wait to do so with them by his side. If being a parent felt this amazing they would have to create a whole pack of Malfoys, no wonder the Weasley clan was so large!


End file.
